Douleur
by Northerm
Summary: Pelage de Poussière a du mal à trouver le sommeil depuis la mort de sa tendre Fleur de Bruyère - Hors Série : La Tempête d'Etoile de Ronce


\- Attends-moi, je peux t'aider ! hurla le chat brun sans cesser de courir.

\- Pelage de Poussière ! glapit une femelle.

Pelage de Poussière courrait dans une forêt noire sans étoile pour l'éclairer. Les cris de chats se battant résonnaient à ses oreilles mais aucun chat n'était visible. Le matou brun sauta au-dessus d'un mur de ronce, dérapa à son atterrissage dans une flaque de boue, et continua sa course folle droit devant lui.

\- Attends, Fleur de Bruyère, je viens te sauver. Attends-moi ! hurla-t-il avec plus de force.

Pelage de Poussière finit par débouler dans le camp du Clan du Tonnerre. Le silence était totale, pas un bruit, pas un ronronnement signalant que les membres du clan dormaient, aucune jérémiade de la part de Cœur d'Épine au poste de garde ne se faisaient entendre, ni les miaulements des chatons qui ne voulaient pas se coucher. Le silence. Un silence de mort flottait sur le camp ainsi qu'une épaisse brume verte. Haletant, Pelage de Poussière parcouru d'un œil affolé l'endroit où il se trouvait sans avoir l'impression de le reconnaître. Soudain, dans la pénombre, un amas de branches et de ronces prit forme.

\- Pelage de Poussière, aide-moi !

Le hurlement était accompagné par d'autres miaulements beaucoup plus aigus comme ceux des chatons. Pelage de Poussière s'élança vers le trou béant dans le buisson qui éclata dans une pluie d'aiguilles de pin à son passage le laissant seul dans une clairière éclairée par la lune.

\- Fleur de Bruyère !

Un grognement de rage fit retourner le matou brun. Soudain, Pelage de Poussière se retrouva cloué au sol, incapable de respirer. Toutes griffes dehors, la gueule couverte de bave et le museau couturé de cicatrices, un mâle brun foncé le fixait de ses petits yeux ambrés. Pelage de Poussière parvint à labourer le ventre de son ennemi avec ses pattes arrière lui faisant lâcher prise. Le guerrier se releva en position d'attaque, les muscles bandaient. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que son ennemi était couvert de sang.

\- Tu arrives trop tard, susurra le chat aux yeux ambrés en reculant.

Pelage de Poussière put alors distinguer le corps de Fleur de Bruyère allongé dans la poussière. Son pelage gris pâle constellé de tâches plus sombre était presque noir à cause du sang dans lequel elle trempait. Ses grands yeux verts le fixaient sans le voir et blotti contre son ventre quatre corps de chat. Deux étaient des chatons, un autre avait la taille d'un apprenti et le dernier avait la corpulence et les stigmates d'un guerrier aguerris.

\- Fleur de Bruyère, non ! s'époumona Pelage de Poussière.

Il parcourut la distance qui le séparait de sa douce en trois bonds et fourra son museau dans le pelage poisseux de la reine. Sans faire de bruit, l'autre mâle s'approcha doucement de sa proie et lui murmura à l'oreille d'une voix rauque.

\- Tout est de ta faute, tu n'as pas su la protéger... Les protéger !

Les larmes coulaient en abondance des yeux de Pelage de Poussière qui allèrent nettoyer la fourrure grise de sa compagne.

\- Je suis désolé, sanglota le guerrier. Je n'ai pas su te protéger, toi et nos petits. Fleur de Bruyère, je suis désolé ! hurla-t-il de chagrin en relevant la tête laissant la lune blafarde voir son visage anéantit.

Pelage de Poussière ! Pelage de Poussière ! murmura une voix.

Pelage de Poussière sentait que quelqu'un le poussait du bout de la patte. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux ambrés et découvrit une chatte au pelage de feu, au ventre rond où des petits commençaient à naître, avec de grands yeux vert, sa patte d'un blanc immaculé le secouait avec force.

\- Pelage de Poussière, debout, allez ! le pressa la rouquine.

Le matou brun finit par se relever, secouant sa fourrure couverte de mousse. Son nid avait disparu, répartit aux quatre coins de la tanière où dormaient les guerriers. Il trouva même un morceau sur la tête endormi de Brume de Givre, faisant tâche sur son pelage blanc.

\- C'est Fleur de Bruyère ? demanda la chatte.

Pelage de Poussière s'ébroua, n'adressa ni paroles ni regard à la guerrière et sortit de mauvaise humeur et fatigué. Cela faisait maintenant trois lunes que Fleur de Bruyère avait été tué de la patte de Plume Brisé, l'ancien chef du Clan de l'Ombre. Patte de Renard, son dernier fils, avait succombé quant à lui à ses blessures aux côtés de Poil de Châtaigne quelques jours plus tard. Et depuis ce jour tragique, Pelage de Poussière ne dormait plus, hanté par le cadavre de la chatte grise. Il était devenu encore plus exécrable qu'avant, n'attrapait plus aucune proie, s'isolait de plus en plus, n'allait plus au Assemblée même sous l'ordre de son chef et ne s'occupait plus de lui malgré les menaces vaines d'Œil de Geai. Comme tous les matins depuis ce jour, Pelage de Poussière alla se poster devant la pouponnière écoutant les miaulements amusés des petites de Poil de Fougère, privées de leur mère. Mais tout le monde s'avait dans le clan qu'il attendait de voir apparaître le visage angélique de Fleur de Bruyère.

Derrière, la guerrière rousse au ventre rond s'était approché d'un grand matou tacheté. Après lui avoir murmuré quelques mots à l'oreille, le mâle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas incertain vers Pelage de Poussière.

\- Pelage de Poussière ?

Le matou ne répondit pas.

\- Poil d'Écureuil vient de m'annoncer que tu as passé une mauvaise nuit. Tu sais, ce n'est pas ta...

\- Arrêtes ! aboya le matou brun ce qui fit sursauter tous les membres du clan présent et arrêter les miaulements excités des chatons.

\- Pelage de Poussière, se n'ait pas ta faute si Fleur de Bruyère est morte. Elle s'est sacrifiée en sauvant Cœur Blanc est ses petits.

\- Si, Etoile de Ronce, c'est ma faute, dit-il d'une voix remplit de chagrin. J'aurais du rester à ses côtés, mais je suis partit. Je l'ai abandonné !

Etoile de Ronce s'approcha de son guerrier qui enfouit son visage baignait de larmes dans la fourrure sombre du meneur.

\- Tu as fait de ton mieux. Elle repose avec ses ancêtres dans le Clan des Etoiles. Elle te protège Pelage de Poussière, ne l'oublie pas.

Pelage de Poussière se releva pour fixer son chef. Il inclina la tête avec respect et partit la queue traînante dans la poussière vers l'entrée du camp.

\- Attends, Pelage de Poussière.

Etoile de Ronce le rattrapa en quelques bonds.

\- J'ai autre chose à te dire, dit le meneur mal à l'aise.

\- Qui a-t-il ?

\- Je pense... que tu devrais songer à rejoindre les anciens, reprit son cadet avec plus de tact.

Pelage de Poussière ne parut pas surpris de son offre, il ne se mit pas en colère pour autant. Il le savait qu'il n'était plus tout jeune, qu'il ne servait plus à rien si ce n'était qu'empêcher les guerriers de trouver le sommeil. Il déclina pourtant l'offre d'un signe de tête.

\- Non, j'ai encore beaucoup à faire, je ne peux pas rejoindre les anciens, pas maintenant.

\- Bien, répondit Etoile de Ronce. Viens me trouver lorsque tu seras prêt.

Et il laissa partir Pelage de Poussière traînait dans les bois à la recherche de Fleur de Bruyère.


End file.
